


Braces and Glasses (one shot)

by alilacviolin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Love, Nerd Kids, scorose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilacviolin/pseuds/alilacviolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>scorpius and rose are best friends who each have quirks about them. scorpius gets his braces taken off and rose is confused about her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braces and Glasses (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> a little one shot about awkward teenagers.

There was one day where Scorpius’s teeth absolutely gleamed. 

No more wires.

Rose was utterly, terribly confused at the missing green and blue hues that wrapped around his teeth. She’d become good friends with the shiny metal that was somehow akin to her thickset frames, and made for good laughter during banter. She did not know how to cope when Scorpius had no more factors that made him anything other than….perfect. 

It made her bloody livid. 

She could barely recognize Scorpius without her glasses (technically speaking, she couldn’t recognize her own bleedin’ father without her glasses. Perks of being nearly blind). He’d surprised her by scaring her, in a very Scorpius manner, and he smelled of a cologne, in a very un-Scorpius manner. 

And then his grin flashed his porcelain smile, and she was quite nearly completely blind with the way they shined. 

His teeth, braces-free, his shirt smelling like sandalwood, and his skin a lot clearer than the last time she’d seen him on the platform. Christmas break had certainly done him well and Rose was suddenly feeling conscious about the dark green sweater with a red, fat R. Had he always looked this….different? 

“Nice t’ see you Rosie. Beg your pardon, that might be a bit offensive, considering you can barely see y’rself.” Scorpius laughed, nudging her shoulder. 

Rose gave a half-assed smile. No banter. 

“Hey, what’s wrong, then? You usually interject with a good one there.” 

“Nothing, Scorp. You didn’t tell me you were getting your tram tracks off.”

“That’s the beauty in it; I wanted to surprise you.” 

_You definitely surprised me, Scorpius. You look bloody amazing, I hate you._ “Reckon, you don’t look too different though. Might want to ask your Da’ to chip in a bit more of that fortune, ‘cause your teeth still look as crooked as ever.”

He laughed and she could tell that there was definitely a lot more that had changed with him. The sound bellowed and vibrated and she could feel it in her bones. 

“Speak for yourself, four-eyes. Still look like a bloody gran, wearing a knitted sweater and those glasses. Honestly, Rosie, nobody’d ever think you’d just turned fifteen.” 

Rose shoved his tall frame and couldn’t help but crack a grin of her own. 

“There’s the smile, there it is! Lucky your teeth are perfect; your gran never ceases to remind me that her genes breed good teeth. ‘Cept, your fronts are a bit too large there, Rosie, ,y’ might scare of blokes with that.” Scorpius said curiously, a seriously concered look on his face. 

Rose’s eyes fell and she felt his arms on her wrist, pulling her into a hug. 

“Only joking, you know y’r bloody teeth are perfect, Rose.” _Along with everything else about you._

Rose’s face was buried in his sandalwood shirt and he couldn’t tell that her eyes were gleaming.


End file.
